Bey Academy
by Yuka Kuroshiro
Summary: A new generation of warriors stand to move towards their future. Join Yuka Kuroshiro and his three alter egos on their academy adventures to have battles with powerful rivals and save the world while unlocking a dark secret about their past, using Beyblades with mystical abilities. Elements of Bleach, Beyblade, Dragon Ball and YuGiOh.


Chapter 1

Disclaimer: My OCs are mine, elements of Bleach, Beyblade, Dragon Ball, and Yu-Gi-Oh! Belong to their respective owners.

It was daytime in a peaceful, futuristic city. However the sun is shining bright on the house of one teenager. Said teenager is sleeping on his bed until the alarm next to him starts blaring loudly.

"Oh, man… I was enjoying my sleep. Oh, well." The teen yawns and sat up, revealing light pink and dark purple hair styled like Sakaki Yuya in Berserk Mode Stage 2, purple narrow eyes, mature angular face with small baby fat, and pale skin. He has a lean, toned body figure and a height of 4'8".

 _"Hurry up and get ready. You have an hour before the entrance exam starts."_ A voice said in his head

"Yeah, yeah. I'm getting ready. Just let me get dressed and get some food." The teen said before heading to the closet and getting some clothes out before changing into them. He is now wearing a black trench coat, purple kimono shirt, black hakama pants, and black shoes.

He then starts heading to the kitchen and fixes some cereal, before eating.

 _"Are you sure you're ready for this? This exam might be tough."_ The voice said from before.

"If it wasn't tough, it wouldn't be interesting. I can't aim to the top if I face only weak opponents." The teen said.

 _"You have a point. But be ready for anything, and don't be overconfident."  
_  
"Me? Overconfident. Please. Who do you think I am?" The teen scoffed as he finished his cereal before getting up and looking for his beyblade, "Where is it, where are it?"

What he was looking for was a bey that had a futuristic and mystical design to it. The Warrior Wheel was silver with glowing purple draconicdesigns on it, the element wheel being purple, the spin track and performance tip being black. He placed it in his bey case on his belt.

"There we go. Safe and sound. Oh, I'm gonna be late!" The teen was soon out of the door and flying up into the sky on a hoverboard, gazing at the flying vehicles and cities on floating landscapes. It is a beautiful and colorful world with seemingly little to no casualties that has never harmed anyone. The teen has grew up in this city and have never heard of anything that has majorly harmed the city and its residents. Other than typical crimes like robberies and kidnappings, but the police managed to resolve those problems. Except an incident that revolves around his parents. They disappeared when he was five, but he doesn't remember what happened to them. But it doesn't matter right now. He has an registration exam to ace.

Meanwhile in a large registry building, young bladers are getting themselves registered for the academy. There are at least a 100 people are getting themselves registered.

The teen ran in the building and was amazed at the sight. There are battles going on in different areas and many people seem strong.

"Wow. Amazing." The teen said.

"Impressed by the new recruits, huh? I don't blame you." A young man his age with black hair that goes to his shoulder blades and brown eyes along with a light skin tone, wearing a blue shirt with green stripes and black pants.

"Who are you? Are you registering for the Academy too?" The teen asked.

"Nah, I'm already registered. The name's Mason Loren." The teen named Mason said.

"I'm Yuka Kuroshiro. I'm registering for the Academy." Yuka said

"Oh, so you are also a new recruit. Well, then I wish you good luck." Mason said.

"Thanks. Tell me, how tough are the testers?" Yuka asked

"Personal opinion? You're gonna need a whole lot of skill and a whole lot of luck." Mason said.

"Oh. Then in that case, it will be easy to win." Yuka smiled.

"Oh? You have the skill to back up your words?" Mason asked.

"You bet. Just wait until I am called up. You will be impressed." Yuka smiled.

"In that case, I'll be paying attention to your match." Mason smiled.

"Cool, but I'm sure you'll be joining the entire audience." Yuka said.

"You sure are confident in your abilities. Then again, you wouldn't be here if you weren't, would you?" Mason asked.

"Bingo. You sure figured that out quickly. Are you psychic?" Yuka asked.

"No, it's the same case with everybody. They're definitely confident enough to enter this Academy." Mason said

"Oh." Yuka blinked.

"Registrant Yuka Kuroshiro, please come up to Stadium B

"That's me. Wish me luck." Yuka ran off.

"Good luck." Mason said.

Yuka made it to the stadium where he meets a man that seemed arrogant due to the smug smirk on his face. He has wavy black hair that reaches past his shoulder, green eyes, light tan skin, and a lean tall figure. He is wearing a light blue tuxedo clothing.

"Um...Are you my examiner?" Yuka asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Why else would I be standing here, wasting my time on talentless chumps like you?" The man asks.

"Jeez, no need to be rude about it. Besides, if I was talentless, I wouldn't be here, would I?" Yuka asked.

"We'll see about that. I am Professor Sharp. And who might you be?" The man asked.

"Yuka Kuroshiro." Yuka said, drawing his beyblade, "And this is my partner. Black Demon Dragon."

"Oh, a dragon bey? That is rare. Maybe you are worth my time." Sharp said.

"Enough with that 'worth your time' nonsense." Yuka deadpans.

"How dare you! You should be honored that you have an elite warrior like me as your examiner!" Sharp said.

"We'll see. Now can we begin the duel? My partner is itching to fight." Yuka said getting as he took aim.

"Arrogant brat. I will put you in your place." the man got out his bey, with the warrior wheel being silver with glowing dark gray designs, dark gray element wheel, and a black spintrack and stamina-type performance tip, and took aim

"3! 2! 1! Let it rip!" They both launched

-To Be Continued…-


End file.
